


Late Night

by pushypanther



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, How Do I Tag, I wrote this while high, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, What Was I Thinking?, Yongsun cougar vibes, bottom moonbyul, isnt a tag but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushypanther/pseuds/pushypanther
Summary: Moon Byul meets a very interesting character at a club. Entirely too uncomfortable with the scene, she accepts their offer to ditch the place entirely.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's very clear I have never posted on here before and I'm still pretty new to fanfic writing. I apologise for any typos and grammer errors. Any and all criticism is welcome!

Clubs were never exactly Byul's thing. The scene had always been too much for her. The floor too stuffy, the smell of alcohol too strong, and the sound of the music too loud. 

Yet there she was, sitting at the bar of a new club that had just opened because her roommate, Wheein, insisted she get out and meet more people. Which was super stupid to Byul considering she wouldn't really meet anyone here. 

Well, that's what she thought until someone who was just as awkwardly dressed as she was sat next to her. 

Her high heels were definitely not meant for dancing, pale jeans hugged her curves too tightly for her to move freely, and her shirt looked like her...um chest would slip out at the slightest movement. The only dance ready thing about her was the fact she had short-ish hair that stopped just above her shoulders. 

"Take it clubs aren't your thing either, huh?" The other woman smiled at Byul causing her to stutter. 

"I, uh… yeah, my friend dragged me to this place. I'm more of a cafe kinda person,y'know?" Byul laughed nervously, picking at the leather seat she was sitting in. "What about you, what brought you here?" 

The woman shrugged. "Was supposed to meet up with a friend, but they ditched me." She scanned the selection of alcohol and then glanced back at Byul. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"Moon Byul."

"Kim Yongsun, nice to see we have something in common outside of flakey friends."

Byul furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Sun...moon, space names!"

Despite the insignificance of the similarity, it was enough to send Byul into a fit of giggles. 

Yongsun smiled softly, then leaned in closer. "Why don't we leave here? It's hard to talk with all this noise." She placed a hand on Byul's thigh and squeezed it affectionately. 

Byul opened her mouth to protest, but stopped to scan the club. She spotted Wheein, well her back at least, in the corner making out with a woman she was sure she'd seen a few times before but wasn't exactly sure. "You know what? Sure, I'll just text her that I left."

Yong grabbed Byul's hand and guided her out of the club. 

Byul stumbled behind the woman. It was rare for her to be the one being dragged out of a bar by a pretty stranger. Usually she was a pretty stranger, but it was a nice change. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Yong's soft motherly smile shifted into something a bit more seductive. Not exactly a smirk, but it was certainly too calculated to be a smile. "Well, what else do you do with people you meet at bars and leave with?"

Byul's ears quickly turned red. She'd never been with someone older than her. It'd certainly be a nice experience, but she wasn't sure if it was one she was ready for. "Well I um, I've never been with someone older."

"There's a first for everything, baby." Yong put emphasis on the word baby, just to see if she'd get a reaction from the younger woman. 

Byul nodded nervously and entered the older woman's car. Desperate to keep her dominant streak, she boldly placed her hand on Yong's thigh. Unfortunately it had no effect on the older woman. As the drive continued, Byul's nervousness increased. She'd shift in her seat uncomfortably, she'd become too scared to even look at Yongsun. 

This growing discomfort wasn't lost on Yong. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap you or anything." She took the hand off of her thigh and held it close to her chest. "Just relax and we'll have as much fun as you want." The older woman gilded her thumb over Byul's knuckles and kissed them gently. 

The kiss caused Byul to shiver. "I'm fine, I've just never been to this side of town."Despite it being a half assed excuse, Byul really hadn't been on this side of town. It looked really expensive, Yongsun must've had a lot of money in her pockets. "I usually spend most of my time near the college."

"Oh, you're a college student. That explains it."

"Explains what?"

Yongsun vaguely gestured towards Byul without taking her eyes off the road. "All of that. You looked really relaxed before I talked to you, but you're awkward now."

Byul scoffed. "I'm not awkward."

Yong simply chuckled and pulled into her driveway. "I'll believe it if you can prove that to me in bed." She got out of her car and headed towards her front door. 

Byul stumbled behind the older woman. She nervously entered the house. It was way bigger on the inside, but looked just as expensive. Byul took off her shoes and sat them down, making her an inch or two shorter than Yongsun. 

The older woman rested her chin on Byul's head. "Don't be so nervous, I promised I'd take care of you." She hummed softly as her hand drifted down toward Byul's belt. "Just relax and let mommy make you feel good."

"Um, I'm usually the one with that title in these situations." Byul shivered as Yong's cold hand slipped underneath her shirt. 

"Awe baby, this isn't about what you usually do. It's about what you're going to do now." Yong lightly dragged her fingernails down Byul's stomach. "You have a really toned body, I can't wait to mark it up." She pressed a kiss against the side of the younger woman's neck, not firm enough to leave any bruises, but just enough to leave a lipstick mark. The older woman noticed the shakiness of Byul's legs and smiled devilishly. "My little baby's getting all worked up over a kiss," Yong's voice oozed with fake sympathy. 

Byul covered her mouth, desperate not to embarrass herself. Her breathing became unsteady and she couldn't focus on much of anything. "Please...have mercy," She said in between breaths. 

"Oh you poor thing," The older woman said, "you must be burning up in all these clothes!" She quickly unbuttoned the woman's shirt and tossed it to the side. "Oh and these pants must be so tight!" Yong undid the button on the younger woman's pants and pushed them. "Now, let's get you all warmed up." 

Byul allowed herself to be guided to Yongsun's bedroom and on to the bed. She didn't realize how hot she was until the coolness of the bed caused her to get goosebumps. "You still have all your clothes on, this is embarrassing." Byul pouted as Yong suddenly covered her eyes. Before she could protest how that did nothing to calm her down, the woman kissed her. It wasn't like the kisses she'd had with girls that her age or younger. It was clear Yong had more experience than her. The kiss was just rough enough to keep the younger woman in submission but not enough to scare her. The feeling of Yong's tongue brushing up against the inside of her cheek and over teeth certainly added to the already uncomfortable amount of wetness between her legs. The kiss was absolutely violating to her and she loved it. 

Yong pulled away, keeping her hand over the other girl's eyes. "You look so cute when you're all flustered, I'm not even sure where to start with you." She giggled softly. "Lay on your stomach for me, baby." She watched happily as Byul rolled over and arched her back. "That's my good baby," Yong said sweetly. The woman leaned forward and left lipstick marks down the arch of Byul's back. She enjoyed the tiny gasps and shudders that the younger woman made as she got closer to her core. "Baby, look how wet you are," Yong said as she dragged her thumb down the growing wet spot in Byul's panties. "You want mommy to make it better?" 

Byul nodded slowly. It clearly wasn't a satisfactory response to Yong's question as she applied more pressure to Byul's clit. "Yes, please," She whined out. Byul felt the slightest bit of relief as Yong pulled her panties down. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Awe baby, there was never an option to misbehave." Yong guided two fingers down Byul's slit before pushing them inside of her. Her pace was slow enough to tease the younger woman but just enough to satisfy her long denied lust. "Your little hole just sucked my fingers right up, I might not even have to prep you at all." Yong slowly curled her fingers inside of the girl and thrusted them deeper. She licked at Byul's clit causing the girl to shake and shiver beneath her. It was a humorous transition, to Yongsun at least. The same girl that was too nervous to leave the bar with her was now begging her for an orgasm. 

"Please don't stop…"

That was certainly a nice sound. Yong thought. "What if I wanna stop? Are you gonna do anything about it?" She slowed down her fingers and pulled them back a bit farther than usual. 

"No," Byul shouted, "You can't do that!" The outburst earned her a swift slap on her upper thigh. Another thing she'd never experienced in bed, but was far too into it to complain.

"If you're going to be a needy whore, I'll gladly treat you like one." Yong leaned forward, gripped Byul's hair, and pushed her head down into the pillow. "Keep your eyes closed for me. Ok?" She let go of Byul's hair and got off the bed. "I think my little whore deserves something a bit bigger than my fingers," Yong spoke in a baby, only adding to Byul's growing embarrassment. 

Byul nodded slowly, too nervous to act out again. A familiar clicking sound sent her on high alert. A strap-on, she thought. Byul had to finally come to terms with the fact she was not only bottoming, but enjoying it. It wasn't a scary thought, but it wasn't exactly calming either. The feeling of the bed shifting caused her to flinch. Fuck, this isn't fair! she thought. 

"Roll over for me," Yong spoke calmly, but it was clear she was holding back. She helped Byul turn to lie on her back. "You look so pretty all marked up!" The smeared lipstick marks on the insides of Byul's thighs seemed to call attention to the dripping wet heat between her legs. Yong slid the plastic tip down Byul's slit, teasing her entrance just enough for it to twitch. "Is this where you want mommy?" 

Byul nodded nervously. She swallowed a lump in her throat then said, "Please...I need my mommy." It was an uncharacteristic sign of submission, but Byul was hooked. She couldn't focus on anything else other than the throbbing heat between her legs and the woman that had caused it. 

Without much warning, Yong thrusted the entire length of the strap-on inside of Byul. She smiled sadistically as the younger woman's face twisted into one of pure pleasure. "You're so cute, maybe I should make you my slutty little bottom forever!" She began building up a harsh and heavy pace. 

Byul shivered at the vulgar noises coming from her pussy. She wasn't sure if she could get any redder, but if she could, she definitely was now. Byul covered her mouth with the back of her hand. God this thing is huge, she thought. Byul felt like she was being ripped apart, but it was fulfilling. 

Yongsun smirked and used her free hand to rub Byul's clit. She watched the younger woman squirm and desperately try to push her hand away. "Move your hand," Her tone was firm, but sweet. "I'm just trying to make you feel good baby." She pushed Byul's hand aside and continued rubbing the girl's clit. "Doesn't this feel good?"

Byul's back arched off of the bed on it's own. She couldn't think anymore. Everything was slowing down. "N...no, I can't.." If she'd heard whatever witty remark Yongsun had made, she'd probably snap back. But between shaking legs and the drool slipping out of her mouth, she couldn't even focus. Byul felt like she was on fire. Her leg muscles ached, her head hurt, it was too bright to even keep her eyes open. 

Then it stopped. 

"Awe, my poor baby's all tuckered out," Yongsun said mockingly. She pulled out of the younger woman. The toy was now covered in sticky juice and thick white liquid. "I don't think I've ever seen someone cum this much."

Byul groaned and closed her legs. "Don't make fun of me…" The persistent blush betrayed her tone of frustration. She turned her head away from Yongsun. "And stop looking at me like that. We're not dating."

"Not yet," Yongsun teased. "Now let's get your cleaned up and ready for bed!" She got off the bed and removed the leather harness around her waist. "Just lay here til so get finished."

Byul watched the older woman walk off to the bathroom. What weirdo does all this for a one night stand? She thought. It wasn't something her hookups did for her or vice versa, even if they'd asked her to come visit them. Byul shrugged and relaxed as much as she could. 

Maybe it's not that bad being a bottom.


End file.
